Living with you
by xblackrose5x
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha try hard to survive life with eachother in college. But can friends stay friends for ever? Or will living together reveal their affections for each other? Alot of funny moments, if you like the type of comedy that involves excessive cu


Title: Living with you

x

x

x

Chapter 1: Normal college life... yeah right.

x

x

x

Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha try hard to survive life with eachother in college. But can friends stay friends for ever? Or will living together reveal their affections for each other? Alot of funny moments, if you like the type of comedy that involves excessive cussing . Check it out! Some people are OOC though, hope you enjoy

x

x

x

A/N: Yo, this is like my first funny shit, I think, so yeah, enjoy.

**x**

**x**

**x**

**Living with you **

"Your all idiots!" Inuyasha yelled as he entered the kitchen and placed him self next to the counter. Miroku laid on the floor engulfed in an episode of Teen Titans.

" Nuh-uh! How come the color the of the tacos at Taco Bell is the same color as the stale taco's in the box?" Sango protested, replaying the question in her head.

"Because that's the color they would be if Kagome didn't make them all shitty." Inuyasha snorted as his knife repetitively tapped on the surface of his chopping board.

"Shut the fuck up bitch!" Kagome retorted as she typed on the computer.

" You don't tell me to shut up wench!" the Hanyou placed his Knife down.

" Don't yell at Kagome, you… uh… butt faced booger muncher!" Sango shoved Inuyasha into the cabinet.

" That's the gayest shit I've ever heard!" Inuyasha looked at Sango stupidly.

" Your face is the gayest shit I've ever seen!" Sango snapped.

Kagome let out a smothered laugh as Inuyasha and Sango began an all out brawl in the Kitchen. But right in the middle of the confrontation Mirokus voice cried out in excitement.

" Starfire likes Robin!"

A silence quickly swept the dorm room and everyone's attention focused on the huddled mass that stood in front of the television. After a few seconds Miroku realized that an awkward silence had settled upon the room and turned towards the group that stared at him nonsensically.

" What? I like this show" Miroku muttered sheepishly.

" What ever, lets just eat," everyone soon piled into the Kitchen and hastily looked at the burned shells and tortillas and stared in complete and utter horror. After a few seconds of shock Inuyasha and Miroku looked at Kagome with a grim expression while she nervously fidgeted with her fingers and whistled as she gazed at the ceiling.

Sango shuddered and whispered in fright," I'm scared… Inuyasha's eating it first."

" I feel bad for her kids that have to eat this shit everyday," Inuyasha scoffed.

" I don't give a shit, we'll just eat fast food all the time," Kagome said weakly.

" Yeah until you run broke," Inuyasha chuckled as he walked to the table.

" What ever bitch just eat," Kagome grabbed her coach purse and put on her heels.

" Um, where are you going?" Sango looked at Kagome confusingly. Miroku and Inuyasha stared at the figure getting ready to walk out the door.

Kagome smiled devilishly " Taco Bell, you didn't think I would eat that pile of shit did you?"

Inuyasha ran to the door and closed it," I don't think so wench."

Kagome smiled and turned around and grabbed Sango's wrist. They quickly dashed in the hallway into Inuyasha's room and hastily closed and locked the door.

Inuyasha ran to his occupied room and furiously banged on the door," What the fuck! Let me in, Bitches!"

Kagome ran to Inuyasha's new cell phone and dialed 86. Sango giggled knowing Inuyasha was helpless outside and looked at Kagome and whispered," What in the world are you doing!"

As the enraged hanyou banged on the door Kagome explained, " Inuyasha hasn't programmed his phone yet so I can change his voice mail into anything I want it to be, oh and put my shoes on I all ready have some in Inuyasha's car."

Sango sneered and quickly listened to the instruction the company said. Kagome tapped in a myriad of keys until finally the voice said to speak after the tone.

Kagome began with a girly voice," This is like Inuyasha's phone like totally so like I missed you like obviously so like leave your name and number and I'll like definitely get back to you, oh and Please like text me if you like have my gay men gone wild porno tape thanks."

Sango loudly laughed and Kagome pressed pound and flipped the phone close and put it in its rightful spot. Soon enough an angered figure came barging into the room indignantly staring at the girls laying nonchalantly on his twin sized bed.

" What the fuck did you bitches do!" his amber eyes burned with fury.

" Well, I don't know," Kagome walked passed Inuyasha and entered the living room where Miroku was engulfed in Teen Titans as he was before.

" You better tell me wench," Inuyasha revealed his claws and growled heatedly.  
" I don't think that's such a great idea," Kagome smirked and flipped out her phone and quickly dialed seven digits and pressed speaker phone.

" What are you-" the confused frame was cutoff by the sound of his voicemail and as soon as It was completed Miroku snickered.

" Bitch you better-"

"Only if you buy me and Sango taco bell, cause you cant change it unless you have the pass word that not even Sango knows," Kagome began with a confident tone," only I do."

Inuyasha groaned and grabbed his keys," Come on lets go."

Kagome grabbed Sango's hand and pulled her out the door.

" Hey aren't you going to wear shoes, stupid fucker!" Inuyasha stood at the door.

Kagome's voice echoed as Sango's foot steps clicked on the tile floor, " I already got a pair in your car, so lets go!"

Inuyasha sighed as he turned around and locked the door. But before he pushed the key into place an excited voice cried out one more.

" Robin and Starfire are dancing," A little squeal rang out in the dorm and Miroku's feet thudding as they jumped up and down was the only thing you could hear.

Inuyasha shook his head as he closed the door," Live with three dumb asses."

Kagome stared at Inuyasha while she sipped out of her large taco bell cup. she was immersed in his beautiful white mane, his glistening amber pools. She couldn't help but stare. But right in the middle of her trance an annoyed voice broke through.

" Anything else you need wench?" Inuyasha gripped onto the wheel as he gritted his teeth.

Kagome smiled and wrote a four letter word on a piece of paper," No we're fine but as I promised, your password."

She gave him a piece of paper and Inuyasha stared in confusion and after a second or two quickly focused on Kagome, " What the fuck does 'evil' mean?"

"You can find out yourself," Kagome casually opened the door but was blocked by the grip of Inuyasha's hand that was grasped on the handle.

Sango was already standing outside and quickly ran up to the door," Inuyasha she gave you what you wanted so leave her alone!"

"No she didn't, unless you tell me what the fuck 'evil' means, your not getting out of this c-," an arm wrapped around Inuyasha's neck and Inuyasha hastily let go of the handle.

Kagome pushed the heavy door open and smiled when she realized who it was.

" When you most least expect it when you hero arrives," Kagome innocently smiled and flipped her dark chocolate tresses.

" Hey Kouga, how's life in the sorority?" Sango said casually as she sipped her mountain dew.

Kouga quickly let Inuyasha out of his grasp and hurried to Kagome. A sweat drop appeared on her face when Kouga grabbed her hand and began," The harshness of labor and pain they have laid upon thee weary and tired frame has weakened my soul, but has not weakened my love for you."

Sango let out a smothered laugh but was cutoff by Kouga's voice," Flee we must for lust has taken my body-" A hand print appeared on Kouga's right cheek. The shocked wolf turned to the maddened Kagome.

" A hero doesn't come with such reward, only the pride of his work," Kagome locked arms with Sango and let out a 'humph' as she left.

" Don't ever try on my women again," Inuyasha pushed Kouga out of his way.

" Your women? Ha!" Kouga shifter to one side," She would never be yours even if you bought her a million dollar diamond ring!"

" And you would have a better chance!" Inuyasha snapped back.

" How could Kagome fall for some on who cant even defend her!" Kouga replied satisfactorily.

" Shut up you shit eating cub!" Inuyasha threw Kouga into the gravel.

Kouga brought himself up and ran his fist into Inuyasha's left cheek. Blood trickled from Inuyasha's mouth and his eyes soon burned with fury.

" Shut the fuck up, pathetic half breed," Kouga scorned.

Suddenly Miroku's voice cried out," Oh my gosh Beast boy likes Tara!"

Inuyasha froze in place and looked at the 6th story dorm window which Miroku's body was excitedly jumping up and down in. Kouga let go of his grasp around Inuyasha's neck.

" Oh, and Inuyasha, You better come up here!" Sango's voice echoed into the streets.

" Goodness, Gracious, Great balls of Fire!" Kagome Joked with a southern drawl.

After a good moment of complete awkward silence Inuyasha began, " Are they on crack?"

Inuyasha turned and ran to the building leaving an astonished Kouga in the parking lot.

Inuyasha walked into the dorm and groaned when he saw Kagome and Sango chiseling away with spatulas at a batch of burnt cookies. He took in the disgusting odor of over cooked food and spat in disdain, " It smells like ass in here!"

" Yep, Kagome set the timer on 8 hours, again!" Sango gave Kagome a rather agitated look.

" Hey, any one can accidentally confuse, the hour and the minute places-" Kagome smiled weakly.

" Not when there labeled!" Sango looked at Kagome with an uneasy expression.

Kagome's face flushed with color when she noticed Inuyasha staring at her from the corner of her eye. But a after a few seconds of the metals spatulas harshly scrapping on the surface of the pan a sob came from the other room. Inuyasha's ears perked and he walked over to the other room with a concerned look on his face.

He was surprised to see Miroku curled in a ball, rocking back and forth. Tiny sobs came from the inner chambers of the living ball. Inuyasha shoved Miroku with his foot and asked carelessly," Whats wrong now?"

Miroku lifted his red, stained face and wiped his snot with the back of his arm. Inuyasha quivered as a trail of snot fell on to the floor. Miroku's voice grasped Inuyasha from his trance on the floor.

" Beastboy liked Tara and she.. choke she... sniffle she..., turned into stone!"

Miroku wept in his arms and after a few seconds of his bawling, Sango and Kagome entered the room. Inuyasha turned to them and groaned," It was only about his stupid show."

" Oh," Kagome sighed with relief and walked to the computer and gestured Sango over.

Miroku brought up his head and looked at every one evily. Inuyasha walked to the window and opened it breathing in a fresh, crisp air. But his nose twicthed when it recognized a scent. He then casually said," Sesshomaru's here."

Sesshomaru entered the room with a concern look on his face.

Sango asked carelessly. "What'd you do this time?"

"Have you seen Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked with his usual monotone voice.

"You hit him over the building again?" Sango sighed, shaking her head.

"It's not my fault, it's his fucking fault, he deserved it bitch!" Sesshomaru snapped.

Suddenly the door swung open, and everyone turned to see an enraged Jaken, wearing a strange new outfit.

He was covered from head to toe in baggy, gangster clothes, a golden chain hung around his scrawny neck as he turned to direct a cold stare in Sesshomaru's direction.

"What the fuck.." Inuyasha whispered as he took in Jaken's new attire.

"Is he on crack?"

Sango held in a surprised gasp, Sesshomaru, too, looked startled as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Jaken, what the fuck are you wearing?" Sesshomaru muttered in disgust and disbelief as he gave Jaken the once over.

"Well this time you hit me to the downtown district, and I had to wear something." Jaken explained as he walked fully into the room, closing the door shut behind him.

"Whatever, I was looking for you anyways, have you seen Rin? I can't seem to find her. Do you know where she is?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well I don't know lord Sesshomaru . . why don't you . . CHECK UP YOUR ASS BITCH!" Jaken shouted, running back outside and slamming the door before Sesshomaru could react.

Everyone stood in silence, stunned that the great lord Sesshomaru would be scorned in such a way by his own servant.

After a few seconds of silence, Kagome's muffled laughter broke through the palm of her hand as she tried to suppress her giggles.

Inuyasha too, joined in with her laughter as they both stared at Sesshomaru's enraged face.

"That little fucker is going to die, but before I do that, I must find Rin." Sesshomaru whispered more to himself then to anyone, and began walking out of the dorm room, closing the door behind him.

"Well . . that was interesting." Kagome coughed and turned back to the computer.

"Why does everyone have to be so fucking stupid?" Inuyasha sighed as he plopped himself down unto the couch.

x

x

x

A/N: Hope you'll have a since of humor.


End file.
